Engine operating time hourmeters are frequently used in outdoor power equipment. Outdoor power equipment includes, but is not limited to, riding lawn mowers, lawn and agricultural tractors, snowmobiles, snowblowers, jet skis, boats, all terrain vehicles, bulldozers, generators, and the like. Hourmeters among other things, let the owner and/or manufacturer of the power equipment monitor how long the engine has been operated, when the equipment is due for repair/maintenance service, and whether the equipment is still under warranty.
Further discussion relating to developments in the hourmeter are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,154,814 and 7,034,674 (collectively “Patents”). The Patents are owned by the assignee of the present application and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.